mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
MySims Wiki:The MySims Wiki Character Battles
Welcome to the official page of the MySims Wiki Character Battles! ''' Hey there, welcome to the Character Battles page! It's time for the 2012 Character Battles! Currently, the nominations for the 2012 Character Battles have begun. Start voting as nominations will end around Christmas and then, the 2012 Character Battles will begin, and the fun will once again commence! Who will win the Character Battles this year? See past year Character Battles and winners at the archives page. What are the Character Battles? It's simple, really — 20 of the most popular Sims, nominated by the community of MySims Wiki, will battle all out in a popularity contest, using the MySims Wiki Poll on the main page of MySims Wiki! Each week of the Character Battles, 5 of the 25 different Sims that were most nominated by the community will battle out in fury as their fans vote and cheer on for them! The winners of each of the polls will then fight out with the other winners. The last Sim standing will take the title as the big winner of the MySims Wiki 2012 Character Battles! Nominate your favorite characters now! All users may nominate, even anonymous users without accounts, so feel free to put in your nomination even if you're an IP user. Contestants These are the 20 most popular Sims in the 2012 Character Battles, chosen by you and other MySims Wikians: With thanks to ACL for making the images. Brackets How's it going to work? The Character Battles system is kept in the most simplest way possible. There will be 25 contestants in Round One who compete with each other. Each round, MySims Wikians will vote for who, of all the contestants, they think is the best, using the MySims Wiki Poll on the front page. Until one Sim is left standing. Character Battles Each Round Plan '''Round 1: The 20 contestants are divided into 5. Each of the 4 Sims in each division will compete with each other. Round 2: Winners of each of the 5 division in Round One will compete in two groups with each other. As will the Runner ups. Round 3: The top 2 winners of each group compete in two groups. Round 4: The winner from each group battle it out top give us are overall champion of the 2012 Character Battles. Brackets Nominating Nominating Rules Each IP Address/Account can nominate up to five -different- Sims, cut sims included. Please do not nominate more than five and because of this, remember to put ONLY your most favorites. If you add more than 5 nominations, the regulators will know by looking in the history of this page and remove several of your nominations, so please just put only 5 or less! Also, please do NOT tamper with the nominations by for example making your favorite character from 5 nominations to 1,069. Repeated attempts at "cheating" in the nominations can result in a week-long block by the admins. Attempting to cheat again after the block will result in another, longer block. More attempts at cheating will result in you being blocked until the character battle nominations end. Add your nominations by inserting your username or IP Address and then your 5 nominations like so: name; Nomination, Nomination, Nomination, Nomination, Nomination Remember: This is a popularity contest, and nothing more. While we do make every effort to stop individuals from voting numerous times without restricting anyone from voting that wants to legitimately, outside forces can and will attempt to push the vote for their favorite. We reserve the right intervene in the daily tally when there is a clear evidence of mass voting fraud, and we will also take action against any users who attempt to vote multiple times. Nominations Nominations have closed, the battles will begin shortly! Please note, if you wish to vote, but are an AU, please go here and post your comments on the blog. Either Iona123 or Potterfan1997 will add them for you. Also, no more than 2 sets of votes per IP Address/Account. *'Gemma1520;' Yuki, Buddy, Wendalyn, DJ Candy, Chef Gino *'Iona123;' DJ Candy, Violet Nightshade, Buddy, Ginny, Marie *'Gocubs711;' Buddy, Trevor Verily, Ol' Gabby, Lyndsay, Vic Vector *'Icecream18;' Annie Radd, Lyndsay, Clara Belle, Roger, Gonk *'Wutdoyawant;' Goth Boy, Chaz McFreely, Buddy, Ginny, Summer *'Wildcats11630;' Ray, Beebee, Brandi, Pablo, Trevor Verily *'Potterfan1997;' Raven Wright, Ray, Travis, Patrick Rhino, Justice *''' ;' DJ Candy, Joshua, MC Emi, Chaz McFreely, Chancellor Ikara *'Sugardapuppy;' DJ Candy, Clara Belle, Ginny, Beebee, Pinky *'Potterfan1997's Sister;' Buddy, Luis, Pablo, Evelyn Gray, Violet Nightshade *'Snowman00;' Beebee, Dolly Dearheart, Cedella, Terry Toymender, Marie *'Gold710;' Buddy, Roger, Leaf, Lyndsay, Evelyn Gray *'RandomDude101;' Jimmy Watanabe, Billy, Star, Pablo, Wendalyn *'Limited2gal;' Buddy, Lyndsay, DJ Candy, Violet Nightshade, Goth Boy *'Sumaes01;' Beebee, Tim, Joshua, Pinky, Raphael *'Googleybear;' Paul Wisniewski, Travis, Violet Nightshade, Sophie, Buddy *'Mysims911;' Roxie Road, Hopper, Violet Nightshade, Mel the Mummy, Zombie Carl *' ;' Maria, Brandi, Lyndsay, Raven Wright, Amy *'Mayor Zain;' Vic Vector, Travis, Dr. F, Roxie Road, DJ Candy *' ;' DJ Candy, Travis, Buddy, Hopper, Leaf *' ;' DJ Candy, Roxie Road, Leaf, Zombie Carl, Jenny. *'Dragon Tamer 45;' Travis, DJ Candy, Star, Chef Watanabe, Master Aran *'LisaTheVocaloid;' Rosalyn P. Marshall *'TheHatter;' Roxie Road, Wendalyn, Princess Butter, King Roland, Petal *'Animal Crossing Leader;''' Evelyn Gray, Zombie Carl, Vic Vector, Ray, Star ★ ~ The Nomination Totals ~ ★ Through to the Battles #Buddy - 8 votes #DJ Candy - 8 votes #Violet Nightshade - 5 votes #Lyndsay - 5 votes #Travis - 5 votes #Beebee - 4 votes #Roxie Road - 4 votes #Wendalyn - 3 votes #Ginny - 3 votes #Pablo - 3 votes #Leaf - 3 votes #Evelyn - 3 votes #Zombie Carl - 3 votes #Star - 3 votes #Vic Vector - 3 votes #Ray - 3 votes #Hopper - 2 votes (7 votes) #Clara Belle - 2 votes (4 votes) #Raven Wright - 2 votes (2 votes) #Pinky - 2 votes (2 votes) Eliminated 2 votes *Marie (1 vote) *Chaz McFreely (1 vote) *Brandi (1 vote) *Trevor Verily (0 votes) *Roger (0 votes) *Goth Boy (0 votes) *Joshua (0 votes) 1 vote *Amy *Maria *Yuki *Chef Gino *Ol' Gabby *Annie Radd *Gonk *Summer *Mel the Mummy *Sophie *Paul Wisniewski *Raphael *Tim *Billy *Jimmy Watanabe *Terry Toymender *Cedella *Dolly Dearheart *Luis *Chancellor Ikara *MC Emi *Justice *Patrick *Jenny *Dr. F *Chef Hisao Watanabe *Master Aran *Rosalyn P. Marshall *Petal *King Roland *Princess Butter *Others who weren't nominated Category:Etc. Category:Community